memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Warp core
Warp core is the common designation for the main energy reactor powering the propulsion system on warp-capable starships. During the 22nd century, warp reactors aboard NX class starships were technically known as the "Gravimetric Field Displacement Manifold". ( ) On Federation starships, the warp core usually consists of a matter/antimatter reaction assembly (M/ARA) utilizing deuterium and antideuterium reacting in a crystal matrix which produces a maximum output of 4,000 teradynes per second. ( ) Lithium crystals were used until sometime between 2265 and 2266 when they were replaced with dilithium crystals. ( ) 22nd century warp cores were designed as oblong cylinders connected by pylon conduits directly into the warp nacelles. In the 23rd century, the main warp reaction occurred in a dilithium crystal converter assembly which consisted of two flattened rounded nodules situated directly in front of the warp plasma conduits to the warp engines which were behind a large metal grate. By 2270, most Federation warp cores were redesigned to consist of a large warp core unit in the secondary hull with matter and anti-matter channeling into the core through vertical conduits then the energy directed to the nacelles through a horizontal conduit leading out from the rear of the core. ( ) :The vertical warp core was never seen in ''Star Trek: The Original Series (although there was one in TAS in what seemed to be a modification). During this time, main engineering contained two flattened nodules, situated directly in front of a large metal grate, which were shown as key components of the warp drive (likely to be warp plasma conduits to the warp engines). There may have been a warp core below decks but was never seen on screen. The vertical warp core's first appearance was in and was seen in all subsequent Star Trek productions set after TOS.'' As a safety precaution, the core can be physically ejected from the ship should an event such as the catastrophic failure of the containment of the matter-antimatter reaction occur and the crew decides it cannot be corrected. ( ; ) Antimatter containment is achieved through the use of magnetic fields, which guide and direct the antimatter through the antimatter engine to injector coils, which precisely compresses and streams the antimatter into the form which enters the dilithium articulation frame. Deuterium, stored in the ship or attracted by the Bussard collectors, is funneled in a stream from the opposite deuterium injector. The molecules enter the lattice matrix of the crystallized dilithium, reacting within it and releasing a tuned energy stream in the form of electro-plasma, a highly energetic form of plasma. The electro-plasma is carried by magnetic plasma conduits throughout the power transfer system. In the Federation power transfer grid, this is the electro-plasma distribution network, comprising of EPS conduits and EPS taps. The most energized stream created is the warp plasma, which exits in twin power transfer conduits connected to the warp nacelles. During the 23rd century, dilithium crystals were also used in Klingon warp reactions to generate energy at sufficient levels to enable warp flight. A difference noticed in the 24th century was that Klingon engines use a tritium intermix (tritium/antitritium) rather than a deuterium intermix. ( ) On Romulan starships, a different approach is used; an artificial quantum singularity in the warp core is used to harness the energy necessary to power warp flight. In 2369, Quark and Barbo sold defective warp cores to the Tarahongians. ( ) Warp cores on starships leave resonance traces, allowing for the ability to track vessels. ( ) Gallery Image:NX Main Engineering.jpg|The warp core of an NX class starship Image:Constitution original engineering2.jpg|The warp core of a starship Image:Constitution class refit engineering.jpg|The warp core of a refit starship (Mark 1) Image:Constitution Engineering.jpg|The warp core of a refit starship (Mark 2) Image:USS Hathaway warp core.jpg|The warp core of a ''Constellation''-class starship Image:Warp core, Enterprise-D.jpg|The warp core of a starship Image:NovaEngineering.jpg|The enhanced warp core of a ''Nova''-class starship Image:VoyagerWarpCore.jpg|The warp core of an starship Image:Sovereign Warp Core.jpg|The warp core of a ''Sovereign''-class starship Image:Delta Flyer warp core.jpg|The warp core of the Delta Flyer II shuttle Image:Dderidex-engine core.jpg|The warp core of a warbird Further references * Category:Propulsion technology Category:Energy technology de:Warpkern nl:Warpkern mu:Warp reactor